¿Realmente lo Creíste?
by Alice Terrys
Summary: Para fin de año, pensé que todo sería igual que siempre: aburrido, y que pasaría a la historia. Pero la reconciliación de una pelea sin fin, iba a cambiar lo que hasta ese momento me parecía imposible. Para siempre.


Sentía como la garganta me aprisionaba la respiración.

Y no tenía nada que ver con algún hecho violento.

Nadie me estaba intentando ahorcar; ni me estaba ahogando con algún trozo de comida atravesado.

No.

Pero la fuerza de la opresión era igualmente fuerte.

No quería llorar. No delante de Charlie.

Intentaba acomodar mi cabello para que él no viese que estaba a punto de largarme a llorar como una condenada, y quién sabe cuando pararía. Porque sabía que, mientras más contenías un llanto, peor se volvía cuando se desencadenaba.

Igualmente, podía disimularlo bien.

El frío que hacía fuera era impresionante, y eso que era mediodía y no soplaba ni una ráfaga de maldito viento.

Me encontraba recargada contra la puerta de la casa, acurrucada bajo 3 chaquetas y una bufanda, observando como Charlie bajaba lo que se suponía yo tenía que cocinar: un pavo totalmente emplumado. Muerto.

No era que eso mejorara mi estado de ánimo. Para nada.

- No te preocupes, cariño.- me gritó Charlie desde el monovolumen. Iba a resultar realmente llamativo que fuera a casa de Billy a buscar un pavo muerto, emplumado, y volviese a Forks, conduciendo la patrulla. Más que llamativo, iba a parecer estúpido.- Yo le sacaré las plumas. Tú solo tienes que cocinarlo, y…bueno, ponerle todo eso.

- Si, papá. Gracias.- agradecí que Charlie interpretara mi mal humor y mis ganas de llorar con la idea no muy bonita de tener que desplumar un animal muerto.

Y todo por la misma estúpida discusión de siempre.

Nuevamente mi vista se empañó. Veía borrosamente como Charlie se alejaba, pisando la nieve y el hielo mortífero, con el bicho en la mano, revoleándolo a su andar.

A veces creía que Edward no me quería.

Ésta era una de esas.

Simplemente, todo había comenzado como siempre. La misma discusión ridícula, que nunca llevaba a ningún sitio en concreto. El tema de mi transformación.

Edward no podía entender, o no quería, que era lo que realmente yo deseaba, mas allá de sus insistentes reclamos acerca de que yo era demasiado joven. Demasiado pronto. Demasiado peligroso.

Y aún así, yo insistía siempre, como si por algún momento tuviese la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. Pero como pocas veces había sucedido, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos.

Sin recursos con los cuales atacar mi aparente firme resolución de convertirme en uno de los suyos, Edward golpeó el punto bajo: Jacob.

Por alguna razón, expresaba celos infundados, los cuales resurgían como la más peligrosa de las bestias cuando era necesario.

"_¿Qué le dirías a Jacob, cuando te transformes?, ¿Qué vamos a hacer nosotros, al romper el tratado?"_

Y simplemente, yo me quedaba en silencio.

Y él interpretaba el silencio como algo malo. Como una apresurada conjetura- totalmente errada, por supuesto-, de que por un momento, dejaba de pensar en mi vida como humana en transición a una de vampiro, y exponía en mi mente su punto de vida. Él creía qué, por un momento, Jacob era más importante que él.

Y aunque muchas veces lo creía- estaba segura de eso-, me dolía que lo hiciese.

Y todo terminaba tan rápido como empezaba.

Le echaba en cara que Jake no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Él solo objetaba que sí era así. Que él tenía todo que ver.

Comenzaban nuevamente los celos.

Yo no los soportaba. Terminaba enojándome por alguna idiotez. Edward perdía la paciencia. Me llamaba niña. Me decía que, al enojarme por algo tan trivial, era suficiente prueba para darse cuenta de que, ni por asomo, estaba preparada para algo como la transición.

Y eso rebalsaba el vaso.

Pero no podía ser en otro momento.

No.

Tenía que ser justo a fin de año.

El último día del año, para ser precisos.

Dejé de darle vueltas. No tenía caso.

Entré a la casa para preparar el resto de la comida para la cena de esa noche.

* * *

_**23:30 hs.**_

Mi mente era una mezcolanza de sentimientos bastante interesante. Y todos, por más que provinieran de lados distintos, resurgían a uno solo: Frustración.

Para hacer mas "amena" la cena, Charlie no había tenia mejor idea que invitar a Billy a Jacob para la cena, como una especie de agradecimiento por lo del pavo. Y quizás también para que yo no tuviera que estar solo con él; después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a pasar todos los fines de año con Reneé.

No es que me molestara su presencia, en lo absoluto.

Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo…tenía un terror, total y absolutamente infundado, por supuesto, de que ellos fueran la causa por la que ni Edward, ni los demás habían intentado hacer contacto.

Y estaba realmente impaciente. Y todos los sentimientos de inseguridad que sentía hacia el hecho de que quizás aun seguían enojado, o quizás peor…quizás había reconsiderado su relación conmigo.

Me atraganté con un pedazo de pavo, intentando entretenerme en salvar mi vida, y no en perderla mentalmente.

- Bella, estás bien?.- preguntó Billy, mirándome con preocupación.

- Si, no te preocupes, solo me atraganté.- era verdad. También era verdad de que acababa de darme cuenta de que Jacob no estaba en la mesa.- y Jake?

- Acaba de levantarse. Lo llamaron a su móvil.- dijo Charlie, mirándome raro. Mala señal. Había notado mi ausencia mental.- por cierto…Edward donde esta? No te ha llamado? Que paso?

- No, papá. No se donde está.- dejé impreso en mi voz el "no me jodas". Podía sentir en cierta forma el regodeo que le provocaba saber que Edward estaba temporalmente desaparecido y que, parecía, era a causa de una pelea.

- Eran los chicos.- todos giramos hacia Jake, que acababa de volver.- Querían saber si iría para allá ahora...tú sabes, papá…hacen la fogata y…

- Si, lo se. Quieres ir, verdad?

- Bueno…me preguntaba si Bella también podía venir.- Genial.

- Cariño, quiere ir?.- preguntó Charlie de buena manera. Rodé los ojos. Jake rió, al darse cuenta del favoritismo demasiado marcado que hacia Charlie.

- Supongo…

_Faltaban 5 minutos para año nuevo._

Ya había servido el champagne que Charlie se empecinó en comprar, y estábamos esperando en el living, mientras Charlie y Billy hablaban ignorando a los reporteros de los noticieros haciendo alusión al año entrante.

- No tienes por qué venir si no quieres, Bella.- dijo Jake en un susurro.

- Oh, vamos. No te hagas el inocente. Estás muriendo porque te diga que quiero ir con todas mis fuerzas.

- ¿el chupasangre se fue a las montañas?¿ estaba muy hambriento como para quedarse justo para fin de año? Oh, espera… ¿hacen algún ritual sangriento para darle la bienvenida a un año mas de sus tristes y miserables no vidas?

- Basta.- comenzaba a molestarme.- Realmente no se…

Por fin.

Las 12.

Los anuncios de la tele mostraban como un conteo de segundos marcaba ya el comienzo del nuevo año. Genial.

Billy y Charlie se saludaron alegremente, intercambiando abrazos. Jake me extendió la copa tímidamente, como si tuviese miedo de que lo golpease. Le sonreí, y al tiempo que golpeaba su puño, extendía también mi copa.

- Feliz año nuevo, Bella.- dijo Jake en un tono dulce. Demasiado dulce.

- Igualmente para ti, Jake.

- Feliz año nuevo, hija.- dijo Charlie acercándose a mi.- el segundo que pasas aquí, ya. Debe ser demoledor, verdad?

- No tanto como piensas, papá.

- Qué pasa, hijo?.- preguntó Billy, por detrás de Charlie. Me volví para observar a Jake.

Estaba en la típica posición de defensa.

O mejor dicho, de ataque.

Mi corazón, hasta ese momento calmado, comenzó a latir con fuerza, sopesando la remota posibilidad que aguardaba con tanto ahínco.

-Hay un auto afuera.- dijo, como toda respuesta.

- Yo iré a ver.- dije de prisa, adelantándome a Charlie hacia la puerta.

Mi corazón retumbaba como un tambor dentro de mi pecho. Realmente iba a explotar.

Tomé aire, y abrí la puerta rápidamente.

Allí, bajo la tenue luz de la galería, podía verse la silueta inconfundible de un auto, aparcado mitad en la luz, mitad en la oscuridad, sobre la nieve, la cual se reflejaba en la pintura del auto.

Del Volvo gris.

Por un momento, y solo por un momento, pensé en lo maravilloso que era estar enamorada. Y lo idiota que podía resultar una en ese estado. Cómo una cosa tan simple como ver un auto aparcado, podía significar tantas cosas, y despertar tantos sentimientos esperados.

No podía ver a Edward, pero sabía que estaba allí dentro. Esperando. Cómo hacía solo unos minutos, pensaba en que quizás incluso se había olvidado de mí. Sonreí a la nada, pensando en lo tonta que había sido.

- Creo que habrá un cambio de planes, verdad?.- dijo Charlie, al lado mío. No estaba muy contento. No me importaba realmente.

- Lo habrá.- me giré hacia dentro, para ver como, a espaldas de Charlie, Billy contenía a Jake.- Jake…sabes que me iré con él.

- Lo se. Y lo odio por ello.

- Nos vemos. Y feliz año nuevo!.- grité, ya acercándome al Volvo.

No consideré mi ya habitual falta de equilibrio sobre cualquier superficie, ya fuese plana o irregular; yo la convertía, sin discriminación alguna, en una pista mortal. Me tambaleaba al caminar, como si fuese un bebé que recién estaba comenzando a caminar; tenía los brazos extendidos, intentando hacer equilibrio, pero el frío que se filtraba rápidamente por mi ropa- solo llevaba una camiseta y unos jeans nuevos, pues ni siquiera me di tiempo a mi misma de tomar algún abrigo-, haciéndome mover mas de lo necesario al caminar.

Me acercaba al Volvo. Ya estaba allí.

Cuando un pedazo de hielo, que recientemente había hecho contacto con nieve recién caída, se interpuso en mi camino.

Resbalé a una velocidad de vértigo, esperando el impacto contra el frío y duro suelo.

Impacto que nunca llegó.

Sentía frío, y al notar que lo que hacia contacto con mi cuerpo no era el hielo, comencé a sentir calor. Mucho calor.

- Debes tener mas cuidado.- dijo Edward en un susurro sensual, en mi oído.- Te quiero entera esta noche.

- Pensé que no vendrías.- dije, mientras Edward volvía a depositarme en el suelo. Ya la casa formaba parte del pasado. No quería, o mejor dicho, no podia mirar atrás. Edward era demasiado atrayente.

- Sopesé esa posibilidad.- dijo, mientras, lentamente para no asustar a Charlie, me guiaba al asiento del conductor, abriéndome la puerta. Cerró la puerta, una vez que entré, y se dispuso a entrar del otro lado, cuando escuché que Charlie le dijo algo como un "Cuídala, o te las veras conmigo".- Pero pensé que una aparición estelar a ultimo momento era mas dramática.

- Muy gracioso.

Apuesto a que te emocionaste de no tener que ir con el perro.- rió.

- Cállate.

- Bella.- su tono cambió completamente. Ahora era expectante, nervioso. Lo miré, dentro de la oscuridad del Volvo.- Si te digo que quiero llevarte a un lugar especial, vendrías conmigo?

- Iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo.- dije, casi sin aliento. Edward estaba usando la poderosa fuerza de su mirada contra mí. Imposible resistirse.

- Perfecto. Era todo lo que necesitaba oír.- sonrió de costado, y arrancó el Volvo.

El trayecto fue silencioso, y oscuro.

Edward, quien apretaba el acelerador como si tuviera el pie de piedra, estaba conduciendo por una zona la cual no conocía. O por lo menos la oscuridad no me permitía reconocerla.

Mientras conducía, noté que estaba vestido de traje. Un traje negro, con una camisa también negra.

Mierda. Le quedaba espectacular.

Bueno, todo le quedaba espectacular.

Me sonrojé en la oscuridad del coche. Yo estaba casualmente vestida, y él me estaba llevando a un "sitio especial". Me sentí nuevamente fuera de su mundo de perfección.

- Sucede algo malo?.- preguntó.

- No, por?.- dije, mirando hacia la ventanilla.

- Odio no poder leerte la mente. Se que me mientes. Te sonrojaste. Pude notarlo.

- No te miento. Solo omito la verdad.

- Es lo mismo.

- No lo es.- no quería admitir la causa de mi sonrojo. Iba a pensar que era estúpida. Siempre me decía que yo era hermosa, no importaba como fuese vestida. No podía creer que un vampiro fuese tan ciego.- Y agradezco que no puedas hacerlo.

- Mmm.- dijo. Lo miré. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y aceleraba. No quise mirar a cuántos kilómetros íbamos.- Bella…lamento lo de hoy.- su expresión había cambiado.- yo sólo…

- Déjalo. Es cosa del pasado.

- No, no lo es. Quiero que sepas que quiero que estés conmigo para el resto de mi eterna vida. Pero a la vez me asusta que no puedas vivir ciertas cosas que como vampiro jamás tendrás…sin incluir el miedo de que algún día te arrepientas, o ya no me ames.

- Eso no pasará.- me sorprendió descubrir que Edward tenía las mismas inseguridades que yo.- Jamás ocurrirá.

- Te creo.

- Ahora mismo, quisiera que pudieras leer mi mente para que sepas cuanto te amo.

- No es necesario, puedo sentirlo.

De repente, aparcó.

Miré hacia fuera.

Me sorprendí al descubrir que estábamos en su casa.

Sólo que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, como si…

- Alice lamenta no haber podido estar para fin de año, pero dejó dicho que sabe que la perdonarás.- dijo Edward, ya abriéndome la puerta del coche.

- Adonde fueron?.- pregunte, confusa. Salir al frío de la calle me pegó de lleno en los brazos. Temblé. Edward, al notarlo, me tendió su saco por encima de los hombros rápidamente.

- A Denali. Yo también iba a ir…pero hubo un "cambio de planes".- dijo, sonriendo de lado.

- Sabes que te amo, verdad?.- dije en un susurro.

- Lo se.- sen inclinó, y sentí su mano en mi cintura, acercándome. Sus labios contra los míos eran mas de lo que yo podía soportar junto con el frío.- Entremos. No quiero que te enfermes.

La casa por dentro estaba completamente oscura, como se la veía por fuera.

Edward encendió algunas luces, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta delantera con llave. No veía nada especial, dentro de la casa. Me pregunté qué era lo especial que Edward…

Vamos arriba.- dijo tomándome de la mano.

Vamos.

Subimos las escaleras. Pronto comprendí, que quizás lo que quería mostrarme se encontraba en su habitación.

Así parecía serlo.

Nos acercábamos a ella.

Y entramos.

Estaba tan oscura que no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, salvo un tenue olor a jazmín que antes no estaba.

Era muy agradable, pues no era exagerado, pero hacia notar su presencia. Muy Edward.

Pude sentir como Edward me abrazaba por detrás. Lejos de notar el frío de su cuerpo, podía sentir como se presionaba contra mí.

Noté su respiración pausada, artificial, sobre mi oreja derecha. Me incliné hacia atrás, intentando intensificar el contacto.

De repente, sentí como se alejaba de mí, y como una ráfaga, pasaba a mi lado, para adentrarse en la habitación en penumbras.

Esperé.

Una leve melodía comenzaba a sonar muy, muy despacio. Sino fuera por el silencio que había a los alrededores de la casa de los Cullen, quizás no lo hubiese notado.

Me parecía levemente familiar, pero a consecuencia de la baja acustica, me resultaba casi imposible descifrar de qué melodía se trataba.

Pero de algo estaba segura.

Era de piano.

- La reconoces?.- dijo Edward, delante de mi. Apareció de la nada, como siempre.

- Se que suena familiar.- intenté defenderme.- Pero…

- Pero tu oído humano te impide reconocerla.- sonrió.

- Mmm.

- Es tu nana, Bella.- dijo, sonriendo. Agucé el oído. En efecto, era mi nana, tocada por Edward. Ahora podía reconocerla claramente.- La grabé para ti.

- Edward…yo, lo siento.- dije, avergonzada.

- Por qué? Qué sucede?.- dijo, de repente.

- Mira como estoy.- dije, señalando mi atuendo.- tú me trajiste a algo especial, y yo…

- Tonta.- dijo, acercándose, y abrazándome. Me apretó contra su cuerpo, y su voz cambió totalmente. Era una voz seductora, gutural.- Lo que menos me importa en este momento, es la ropa que llevas puesta.

- Pero…

- No durará mucho tiempo.

No me dio tiempo a replicar.

Sus labios se fundieron con los míos dulcemente. Al principio.

Como siempre, comencé a hiperventilar al tiempo que Edward me abrazaba con firmeza, pero cuidando de no hacerme daño. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, al tiempo que esperaba que, al contacto, Edward se separara.

Separación que nunca llegó.

Me sorprendí gratamente.

Pude sentir que la lengua de Edward invadía implacablemente mi boca. Sin miramientos. Experta.

Yo sólo podía dejarme hacer. Estaba totalmente en trance.

Pude sentir como sus manos recorrían mi espalda, acariciándola.

Me apretaba más contra él, si era posible. Recorrí con mis manos la parte alta de su espalda dura, musculosa. Sus brazos, que no dejaban de moverse en sus caricias.

Gemí.

Otra vez.

Sus manos tocaban ahora la parte baja de mi espalda, mi cintura. Sentía el tacto suave como una pluma, pero fuerte como el del vampiro que era. Una mano más audaz se deslizo por mi trasero. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó.

Haciendo caso omiso a mis quejas, me levantó en vilo, con una sola mano.

Penetramos en la oscuridad. No podía ver nada. No me importaba. Seguía besando a Edward. No podía parar. Era como una especie de narcótico. E iba a caer en sobredosis.

Sentí como descendíamos. A algo mullido.

Mi respiración se paralizó. Para comenzar a hiperventilar mucho peor.

Estábamos en la cama.

En la cama de Edward.

Como si de un instinto se tratase, abrí mis piernas, para permitir que Edward pudiera recostarse sobre mí. No esperó otra invitación.

Dejó de besarme por un momento, dándose cuenta de que yo era humana, y necesitaba respirar. Siguió besando mi cuello suavemente, al tiempo que yo respiraba entrecortadamente.

- Voy bien?.- preguntó sobre mi cuello.

- Por supuesto. Todo lo que haces lo haces perfectamente, lo recuerdas?- dije, casi sin poder hablar.

- Mmm…quizás.

Su lengua pasó por mi cuello, produciéndome miles de descargas eléctricas. Me arqueé ante el contacto, a lo que Edward gruñó levemente.

Sentí como apretaba levemente mis senos por encima de mi camiseta. Me sonrojé furiosamente. El contacto, lejos de incomodarme, me encantaba. Me arqueé nuevamente, buscando más.

- Que te sonrojes así es algo realmente adorable.- dijo Edward en un susurro, al tiempo que tomaba rápidamente mi camiseta por debajo, y la levantaba por encima de mis brazos. Estaba completamente desnuda ante él, a excepción del corpiño.

- Como sabes que me sonrojé?.- gran momento para descubrir que Edward veía eso en la oscuridad.

- Tengo mis truquillos bajo la manga.- sonrió.

Comenzó a besar nuevamente mi cuello, descendiendo.

Lentamente, mi cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando gratamente a su contacto. Era algo como para acostumbrarse toda la vida.

Siguió besando el camino de mis hombros, corriendo los breteles del corpiño hacia abajo. Cada vez descendían más, y más. Volvió a besarme el cuello, para esta vez, bajar por mi pecho.

Sentí como una mano fría, pero suave, se dirigía hacia mi espalda. En contacto con el ajuste de mi ropa interior. Me quedé sin aire.

¿Realmente iba a hacerlo?

Me miró, interrogante.

- Si quieres que pare, lo entenderé.- dijo en un murmullo, cargado de deseo. Mierda…seguro que quería que parase.

- No, es solo que…me sorprende.- dije, angustiada por que se hubiese detenido.

- Decidí que, si no intentábamos lo básico en nuestra relación…-fruncí el ceño.- Lo que quiero decir es que se que tarde o temprano, serás una de nosotros. Y no quiero que dejes de vivir ninguna experiencia humana. Ninguna.- sonrió picaronamente.- Y creí que, dadas las circunstancias, querrías hacerlo conmigo.

- Oh, Edward.- sin esperar más respuestas, lo tomé, y besé apasionadamente. Entendió eso como un Ok para continuar.

Desprendió suavemente el corpiño, pese a que en un principio pensé que lo había roto. Comenzó a besar lentamente, como quien aplica una tortura, la zona de mis senos; su lengua fría, pero a la vez candente, acariciaba mis pezones de una manera enloquecedora. Sin poder contenerme, algunos gemidos escaparon de mi boca, pese a mi vergüenza, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Edward.

Éste levantó la cabeza, y se sacó la camisa que llevaba puesta. Su pecho de mármol blanco quedó al descubierto, tan hermoso y apetecible como siempre. Lo recorrí completamente con mis manos, apreciándolo, saboreándolo. Se agachó nuevamente, continuando con el camino de sus besos. Llegó hasta el primer botón de mis jeans.

Ahora sí estaba hiperventilando.

Con una facilidad extrema, desprendió el primer botón. Y un segundo. Y un tercero.

Me miraba embelesado, como si realmente el solo hecho de estar desprendiendo cada botón fuese lo más interesante que había hecho en 100 años.

De un tirón, hizo desaparecer los pantalones hacia el suelo. Ahora solo estaba vestida con mi ropa interior. Y solo de la parte de abajo.

Edward tocó mis piernas con gracia, con cuidado. Las examinaba, las admiraba. Y yo me sonrojaba.

Se inclinó nuevamente para besarme. Podía sentir todo su peso sobre mí, y lejos de molestarme, me encantaba. Me sentía protegida. Querida.

Tomó mis manos, y extendió mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, quedando en forma de cruz. Me sonrojé furiosamente al notar que lo había hecho para poder verme en toda mi plenitud.

- No te avergüences.- dijo, sonriendo.- Eres realmente hermosa. Hermosa para sólo mí.

Se agachó nuevamente, y tomó mis bragas por ambas partes.

Yo era incapaz de articular palabra. Menos de moverme.

Y tiró.

Sentí como la única ropa que me había quedado, desaparecía de mi cuerpo. y quedaba en completa desnudez frente a mi amado vampiro.

Y de repente, dejé de sentirme avergonzada.

Ya estaba hecho. Estaba ante él de la forma más intima.

Me observaba. Vi aprobación en su mirada. Suspiré, aliviada.

Ahora me tocaba a mí.

Levantándome levemente, tomé el borde de su pantalón.

Por supuesto, al intentar hacerme la sexy, tuve conflictos bélicos con el primer botón de su tan pulcro pantalón negro. No podía desprenderlo.

Evité ponerme furiosa, y por ende nerviosa, cosa que Edward notó rápidamente.

Riéndose, posó sus manos sobre las mías.

Con sus dedos fríos, rodeó los míos, y comenzó a guiarme, desprendiendo cada botón de su hermoso pantalón. Pantalón que quería fuera.

Tiré hacia abajo, mientras Edward- con uno de esos movimientos que el ojo humano era capaz de ver- se lo quitaba completamente. Oh, si.

Tenía un bóxer negro, el cual, no me costó demasiado quitar. Corrió la misma suerte de los pantalones.

Me quedé observándolo, igual que como él había hecho conmigo. Su cuerpo era, simplemente perfecto. No necesitaba que se quitara la ropa para saberlo. Su cuerpo era fuerte, grande, hermoso. Me sentí cohibida a su lado.

- Espero no decepcionarte.- me dijo, mientras su mirada se tornaba insegura, ante mi falta de habla.

- Decepcionarme? Estás loco.- dije, al tiempo que lo tomaba por la nuca, y nos tiraba a los dos sobre la cama.

Comenzamos a besarnos, mientras nos acariciábamos fervientemente. Yo gemía ante cada uno de sus contactos, y Edward gruñía en respuesta. No podía creer que mi suerte fuese tal que, en vez de pasar un aburrido fin de año junto a los lobos de la reserva- sin despreciarlos, pero no era lo mismo que estar con los Cullen-, estaba aquí, en la cama de mi Edward, haciendo el amor. La palabra me resultaba aún desconocida para mi vocablo. Sonreí en la oscuridad.

En cierto momento, logró deshacer la cama, metiéndonos a ambos en un rápido movimiento.

Dejó de besarme, y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

Comprendí esa mirada como un petitorio.

El cual estaba más que deseosa en cumplir.

Abrí mis piernas, sumisa. Él lo entendió como un Sí.

Sentí todo su peso sobre mí, mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas.

- Si te duele, solo tienes que pararme.- dijo, un poco inseguro.- Es la primera vez que…

- Shh.- le tapé la boca con una mano. Yo estaba completamente segura de lo que estaba haciendo.- Sólo hazlo. Confío en ti.

Lentamente, sentí una presión leve en mi entrada.

Presión que comenzó a incrementarse. Llegué a sentir dolor. En un momento, pude sentir como Edward intentaba retroceder, pero se lo impedí con las piernas. Por lo que sabía, era normal.

Cuando la presión era ya inaguantable, y estaba por decirle a Edward que desistiera, desapareció.

Y me sentí completamente llena.

Edward no se movía, esperando a que yo me recuperase del momento. Ya no sentía más dolor, sino un urgente deseo de continuar. Al mover las caderas, Edward notó la indirecta.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, suavemente. Yo me acostumbraba a su tamaño, a sus movimientos. El ritmo se incrementaba, a medida que corrían los minutos.

Pronto comenzamos a gemir los dos.

El ritmo ahora era frenético, sin miramientos. Lejos de hacerme daño, me estaba dando el placer más grande que había sentido hasta ese momento.

Edward estaba despeinado, y hubiese jurado que estaba sudando. Pronto me di cuenta que era mi propio sudor reflejado en su piel.

Gemí más fuerte, sintiendo una leve sensación de calor en el bajo vientre. Y sabía, inconscientemente, que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Edward aceleró aún más el ritmo, al tiempo que tomaba mis manos, y las posicionaba por encima de mi cabeza, como si estuviera atada a la cama.

Creí que me quedaba sin aire cuando el orgasmo llegó.

Agradecí que no hubiese nadie en la casa.

Edward se desplomó sobre mí, extraordinariamente, cansado. Me rodeó con sus brazos, y rodó, quedando de espaldas, y yo abrazada a su costado.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mientras escuchaba como mi respiración se calmaba paulatinamente.

- Realmente creíste que no iría a tu casa?.- Preguntó Edward, en la oscuridad.

- Tengo mis momentos de debilidad.- le dije sonriendo, mientras sentía como su pecho temblaba.

- Feliz año nuevo, mi dulce humana.

- Feliz año nuevo, mi amado vampiro.

Y nos quedamos así, juntos, abrazados, escuchando de fondo en la lejanía el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, que aun sonaban, mientras lentamente yo me quedaba dormida, pensando que después de todo, festejar fin de año no había sido para nada aburrido.

* * *

**Holaaa!!!**

Bueno...francamente es la primera vez que publico algo de este tipo entre Edward/Bella. Espero que les haya gustado!!

un pequeño regalo de fin de año!!

_Los reviews son como mi sueldo, y la manera en la que se que les ha gustado!!_

dejen cualquier critica o comentario!! soy nueva en este temitaXDD

nos leemos!!!

**_::Alice::_**


End file.
